The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chamaesyce botanically classified as Chamaesyce hypericifolia (Euphorbiaceae)/Euphorbia hypericifolia and known by the varietal name ‘SUMMER SNOW’. The new variety was discovered in an open planting area in the summer of 2008 in Erfurt, Germany as a naturally occurring mutation of ‘DIAMOND FROST’ (unpatented). Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Erfurt, Germany in September of 2008. Erfurt, Germany is a mountainous area in Central Europe with a very dry climate.
The following characteristics distinguish the new variety from chamaesyce varieties known to the breeder:                Compact and round habit;        More homogeneous;        Small leaves with big flower bracts; and        Unique asexual reproduction.        
Further, ‘SUMMER SNOW’ has a much more compact growth habit than ‘DIAMOND FROST’.
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.